


Cancer never stops love

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Badass Natasha, Badass Steve Rogers, Cancer, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Evil Plans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Kid Peter Parker, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marvel Zombies, Minor Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Near Death, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter is Natasha's biological child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, evil hospital, peter has cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: A Story with a mom and son with fluff and angst.  Along with a twistIn the apocalypse a few other avengers are protecting survivors at one of the New York hospitals. The staff are being helpful as they can to help the sick and injured people, only there's something wrong. It appears that the children with cancer soon have to 'leave' and not with the other survivors to safe zones. The avengers must come up with a plan to save these children along with Natasha's son Peter for no one else to die on their hands.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

In one of the hospitals in New York, a nurse was walking to one of the patient's rooms bringing their next treatment medicine and breakfast in the morning on a cart. Getting to the room he opened the door waving "Good morning miss Romanoff. How are you doing today?" he asks pushing the cart in and closing the door behind him. 

Seeing a woman sitting on the bed she smiles and waves "Good morning John. I'm doing fine thank you." 

John walks over the cart in tow towards the bed "So how is the little guy today?" Natasha smiles down at her son "he's doing alright, slept well for most of the night. I know parents of the patient's can't stay over night but you know." 

John nods "Yeah I understand, most of the young children can't sleep without knowing their parents are there." he takes off the lid of the breakfast "Think you can wake him up for breakfast then after we can do his treatment?" 

"Yeah. I can." she shakes the little boy lightly "Peter, time to wake up John's here with your breakfast." the sheets begin to move and the little boy wakes sits up stretching rubbing his eyes "morning mama, morning Mister John." John smiles and waves at him "morning Peter. I got you pancakes today and then we'll start on your treatment okay." he takes the bed table over to him with the pancakes on top of them. 

Peter starts to eat the pancakes, Natasha rubbing his head feeling his brown locks while he does. Her phone buzzes in her pocket she takes it out seeing a text from Steve she sighs "Time for me to get to work. Honey think you can be good while Mama is at work?" 

Nodding with a mouth full of pancakes swallowing them the boy responds "I will mama I'll be the best for Mister John!" Both of the adults laugh Nat kisses his forehead "Я люблю тебя" (I love you) she waves while walking out of the room hearing Peter call back "я тоже тебя люблю" (I love you too) 

~*~*~*~

Once Nat gets down on the first level of the hospital. She sees all the patients that could make it along with other survivors that were able to make it to the safety of the hospital until a truck came to take them to any safe zones, but for her Peter couldn't leave along with other kids that were severely ill. 

It was her job to protect him and the other children with their parents until there could be a way for them to leave. She takes her gun from it's strap ready for any infected that try to come their way while coming up to Steve. 

"Hey Steve." 

"Hi Natasha you ready for another shipment to get these people out of here?" 

"I have my gun don't I?" she holds the gun up showing him. 

Steve smirks as he presses the code for the doors to open revealing the outside of the hospital gates blocking off the outside of where the infected could possibly get in along with more security walking around both front and back of the hospital. 

"I'll get the truck in while you make sure everyone is ready." Nat says leaving before Steve could answer going up to the gate with two security guards. Unlocking the gate having it open for the truck to come in. 

She could see it coming down the street speeding fast to get away from the infected she leans over to one of the guards "kill any infected that you see on the truck. I'll handle the ones outside." 

"Yes Ma'am!" the guard responds. 

With the truck getting closer Natasha ran out the entrance shooting at the infected causing them to have their attention on her lucky there were only a hundred that she can take. 

She smirks "Let's dance." and starts shooting at the first bunch of infected twenty going down and out of bullets "that's alright I can kill everyone of you without bullets." 

As the infected were getting closer Natasha ripped off an arm of one of the dead infected under her running up to them crashing their skulls in with the severed arm blood coming out along with the brains. One came from behind her she turned shoving the arm in it's mouth and crushing in it's head with her fists! 

"Miss Romanoff! We got your back!" one of the guard shouted towards her shooting at the infected from behind the now closed gate. "Thanks! Mind handing me a crowbar!" 

Steve hears picking up the crowbar off the ground while people were still getting onto the truck running over to the gate going up the steps of one of the towers where the guards were. Jumping over the gate landing in front of her knocking the infected out that were close to her "Here you go." 

Nat takes it "what about you?" 

"It's alright" he takes his shield from his back "I got my shield don't I?" 

Together they take out the infected with the help of the guards with their guns. Until there were none left standing. 

Steve looks up at the guards in the towers "Make sure all the people are in the truck and get them out to the ship to different safe zones fast as you can!" 

"Yes Sir!" they all respond 

~*~*~*~

Getting back into the area the two both watch as the last family got on to the truck. "Okay all ready! You can get going!" one of the guards said. 

The truck pulls off with the two avengers watching Nat having a frown "you okay Nat? That's the four time this month you've had that face as the truck pulled off." Steve asks while they both go back into the hospital 

"I don't want Peter to be stuck here forever, not being able to see the outside world. Well in a way it's good but bad, he's my baby and I want him to see other places at least once." 

Nodding in understanding Steve "I know Nat, but I'm sure they'll get him better before his body gets worse. Tell him uncle Steve says hi." 

"I will." 

Natasha goes over to the now abandoned gift shop and takes one of the plushies from there to give it to her son. Going up the steps she gets to Peter's room coming in John now done with Peter's treatment. 

She smiles going over to the bed "hey honey. I'm back I how was your treatment?" 

"He was a good boy during it miss Romanoff. I'll be back later to give him his medicine." he whispers the last part of what he says to her "If we have any left." Natasha nods as he leaves the room. 

Going over to the bed she hugs him "hey my little guy." kissing his head "John said that you were a good boy." 

"Yeah I wanted to be good for you and maybe God would change his mind about me." 

Natasha blinks confused "What do you mean sweetie?" 

"I heard some of the doctors say that, God gives children who are bad sicknesses and that we'll have to leave soon.." 

Nat starts to tear up a bit "Peter I swear that you are a good boy. You will get better I promise, look I got you a toy." she shows him the plush toy. Peter smiles taking the toy "Wow mama! Thank you!" 

He starts moving it around in the air, Nat could only smile looking at her son. Though what he said to her needed more information on, and she was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after Peter told her about the sick children having to 'leave' Nat was going to find out the truth for it. While finishing up her breakfast of an apple, coffee, and eggs she notices John walking by. She gets up calling "hey John!" having him stop "oh hello miss Romanoff, how can I help you?" 

' _Okay don't act suspicious_ ' she says to herself in her mind. "Yes you can. Um.. Peter told me a few days ago that the sick children would have to leave, which is kind of impossible do you know why?" 

John starts to sweat "um.. I-I don't.. Know what you're talking about Miss Romanoff.." he tries to walk away but Natasha stops him putting her arm up against the wall "I don't think so John." she whispers in a threatening voice "I know something's up now tell me or the infected aren't going to be the only ones I mash heads together." 

Gulping knowing that what Natasha says she means it he breathes out giving in "Okay, I'll tell you. But we have to talk somewhere else follow me." 

He starts to walk off Nat following after him to a storage room "No one will hear us in here. So what was it?" 

"The children like my Son! Who have cancer and are getting told they will soon have to leave." 

Giving a sigh John replies "It's hard to tell you miss Romanoff.. But the kids with cancer will be killed." 

"Killed?!" she pushes him up against the wall "you plan on killing my son!" 

"Let.. let me explain! Please miss Romanoff!" he begs Natasha squints her eyes at him and lets him go "it's only for the children that aren't getting better. The ones who are getting worse will soon either be killed or be fed to the infected." 

Nat growls "So you're saying that the children I swore to protect, will be killed or fed to those things! Out there!" 

"Only because we're running out of the proper medicine for them ma'am. The less sick kids the more we can have for others." he continues to tell her Natasha clenches her fist "You are monsters, how dare you kill these children!" she punches his straight across the face. 

John moans in pain, holding his hands against his face removing them showing a bleeding nose and a bruise on the side of his face. In a few breaths he yells "you bitch! You fucking bitch!" he goes up against the wall sliding down putting his hands back up against his face. 

"Relax. You're in a hospital I'm sure there's someone to help your face." Nat says cold before walking out of the room. 

She needed to tell Steve to get these children and her son out of this hospital. 

~*~*~*~

In Steve's room he was practicing punches with a punching bag he found last month going out to look for any supplies it was useful helping him make better punches to punch the brains out of the infected. "So, you're telling me. That the hospital staff either kill or fed the kids who are getting worse to the infected?" 

Nat was sitting on the bed watching him "yep, straight from John's mouth." Steve starts to chuckle Natasha glares at him while he does "You think I'm making it up?" 

"No. I believe you Natasha but I doubt we can get these kids out of here." 

"Why's that?" 

Steve takes off his gloves while walking over to her "Think of it Nat, most of these kids can barely walk either from the cancer they have or because of the treatments their giving them. If we're going to get these children out of here we're going to need a plan." 

Natasha nods "yeah. Are you able to get a hold of Tony for the next truck to get here?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Because the next time it comes I want you to get on it with the survivors and tell Tony about this when you see him I'm sure he doesn't agree to this. I'm going to stay here and help the children get ready to escape." 

"What about the staff? Along with the infected outside the gates of this place?" 

"Don't worry I'll have some help with them. I'll pack as much food and medicine needed for them that I can find. Warm clothes as well. I swore to protect them all so did you, you in or out." 

Steve sighs "It's crazy but I'm in. Tomorrow I'll get in contact with Tony and tell him about the plan." 

"Good." Nat smiles. 

Outside the door to Steve's room one of the nurses were listening in on the conversation "Well, I'm going to go and see Peter." the nurse hears Natasha say before quickly going the opposite direction she came from to tell the boss about this. While Nat steps out the door she sees the nurse walking away and smiles "perfect. The plan's set in motion." 

~*~*~*~

Natasha gets up to Peter's room going over to his bed rubbing his back feeling how skinny he's gotten from his lung cancer. Starting to stir Peter opens his eyes seeing his mom "Hi mama" he yawns "is it time for dinner?" he asks while rubbing his eyes from sleeping most of the day. 

Chuckling Nat replies "Not yet honey. John got hurt today so he's going to be a little late bringing you dinner. I'm here with you though, there any dreams you'd like to talk about?" 

The little boy nods "yeah. I had a dream where I was able to play with you outside and dad was there to, he told me to tell you that he misses us both!" Nat smiles ruffling his hair "I'm glad to hear that sweetie, soon one part of that dream is going to come true." 

"Really mama?" he asks looking up at her continuing to smile Nat kisses his forehead "yeah, soon you, mama, uncle Steve, some friends of mama, and the rest of the children like you will be going outside and leave the hospital." 

"Woah really!" Peter was starting to get excited "I can't wait!" Nat made quite gesture with her hand "You have to keep it a secret though okay, it's going to be a surprise for the staff at the hospital." 

"I promise mama." he shows his pinky to her "Pinky promise." Smiling again Nat takes her pinky with his "Pinky promise." 

Her boy smiles as they unwrap their pinkies and Nat ruffles his hair. "I love you." she smiles 

"I love you to mama." 

The room door opens and Johns comes in with Peter's dinner glaring at Natasha who gives a death glare back at him. His nose being patched up "okay Peter here's your dinner for tonight, then I'll give you your medicine after you eat it. If you'd like to leave miss Romanoff you can." 

Natasha sits on the bed "sorry but I think that I'll stay for now." 

Sighing John replies "fine." he takes off the lid to the dinner vegetables from the hospital garden and canned meat shaped to look like a burger "again?" Peter whines John shrugs "sorry buddy, but it's all we have until more food comes." 

"okay." Peter takes his fork and starts to eat some of the food while Nat rubs his back comforting him while she watches John take out the treatment medicine setting it up "There's been some talk up with the staff Miss Romanoff, thought I'd tell you." 

"I bet you got hurt very bad today if staff are talking about it." 

"Yeah. I know." he finishes setting the medicine up. Natasha notices the vile "that doesn't look like his normal medicine John." 

John looks down at the vile "oh yeah, the staff thought that maybe this medicine could help him like his original. We ran out of the original." 

Nat squints at him again "okay. So anything else you need to tell me John?" 

"Nope. Nothing for now miss Romanoff." Peter finishes his food as John comes up to him giving his medicine "there you go buddy. Sleep good okay." 

"Okay mister John." Peter replies laying down in his bed pulling the sheets up to keep himself warm. John walks over to Natasha cuffing her ear to Peter wouldn't hear. "We know about your plan trying to take the children away. It would be wise if you stop now miss Romanoff." before picking up the tray on the table and pushing it out. 

Natasha just gives a sly smirk as he leaves ' _Don't worry that plan will go through._ ' she says in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as promised when the next truck came to pick up the survivors Steve went on the truck with them along with other security guards. Natasha went up to the truck taking his hands in hers "you sure you'll be able to do this Nat?" he whispers to her.

Natasha nods "Yes, don't worry everything is going to plan." she smiles 

Steve lets out a sigh "alright." he bangs on the truck "okay everyone's on! Your safe to go now!" he calls. Getting on closing the door in the back and pulling down the sheets to hide everyone from the infected. 

While Nat watches the truck leave the area. Looking up at Peter's room seeing him looking outside the window watching the truck leave as well with a depressed look on his face knowing that he can't leave with them having to wait until his mama says. 

She sighs before going in seeing Thor and Loki flirting with each other rolling her eyes she walks over to them "Have you guys checking on all the children?" 

Thor nods "Yes ma'am they are all excited about the 'trip'. Loki is also getting as much medicine from them." 

"Really? How?" 

Loki smirks "It's quite easy to manipulate some of the staff to make them think your on their side." he says while looking at his nails. Thor puts his arm around him "That's my Loki." 

"oh you~" Loki flirts back. 

Nat rolls her eyes again "Anyway, I'm going to start collecting the clothes. Thor I'll need you get enough ammo from where they keep the weapons." 

"How though miss Romanoff? They don't let anyone in there unless to go out for supplies for everyone." 

Loki rubs his lover's cheek "Don't worry darling. I'll get the key." he smiles 

Thor smiles back "okay, but be careful if they find out who knows what they could do." they quickly kiss before pulling away their hands last to let go. 

Both watching as Loki walks off to where the staff sections only. Natasha looks at Thor "Okay, I'll get the clothes,can you keep an eye on the children most sick while Loki gets the key for you." 

"I will ma'am and I'll keep a look out if the staff are getting any ideas about me." 

With that the two leave in opposite directions. Not noticing that in the corner two of the hospital staff were watching closely on them, one takes out a walkie talkie "sir, the targets are on the move we are going to see what they are planning." 

"excellent. Stop them now or else we'll loose our only way of survival." the voice on the walkie talkie replies before cutting out. The two look at each other and nod following Natasha and Thor. 

~*~*~*~

Loki could feel most of the staff's eyes on him he knew that they were suspicious of him. But he had to keep calm "the key comes first." he whispers getting to the staff personal only doors he went in, the key was on a hook from what he heard the staff he convinced to trust him from. 

Though in this room it seemed like a maze if you didn't know your way around or in this case the hospital staff. But when it comes to getting some of the staff to trust you always has the perks, continuing to walk through this hospital maze until Loki saw it. 

The key still on the hook but one problem there was a person of staff sitting at the desk near it to guard. It may be tricky for any normal person but not for Loki, he quietly walks up to the desk lightly tapping it waking him up from his sleep "o-oh hello sir, what can I do for you?" 

"Hi I was wondering if you could help me. I accidently left something and the staff said that it would be here." 

The guard nods "okay sir, what is it that you lost?" 

Loki eyes the key "just something small it all. tall and smooth~" he smirks making the guard start to go red his embarrassment of what he is talking about. He coughs "well sir I think.. that.. that isn't allowed to be talked about." he says looking around the other way the perfect opportunity to get the key, Loki uses his powers teleporting the key to his hand. 

"On second thought never mind sir. I think my boyfriend has it~" he waves with his free hand leaving the guard all flustered. He chuckles a bit "too easy." he smirks 

~*~*~*~

With Thor he went to the rooms of the children most sick. Checking to see that they were doing well enough for the time to escape, the children knew him well he was basically a second father to each one he sees but mostly to those whose parents were infected or who had to leave and couldn't take their children with them. 

"okay, there you go." he says helping a young girl back up in her bed after seeing if she could walk far enough to escape or else need to be carried, they couldn't use much wheelchairs. 

"Thank you Mr. Thor." the young girl smiled at him "I've been trying to walk for awhile but some of the doctors won't let me." 

He rubs her head having a hat on her because of the medicine making her lose hair. "Well they shouldn't do that you need to exercise at least a little, don't want you to have wobbly legs when we go on the secrete trip." 

The young girl laughs and hugs him "okay." Thor pats her back before pulling away "alright. Now I have to go check on the other children." he rubs her head one more time before heading to the door. 

Catching a glimpse of one of the staff who were watching him, Nat and Loki earlier " _seems like the word of our plan is spreading._ " he whispers so the girl doesn't hear. Getting out of the room spotting them down the hall Thor quickly follows after them. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile with Natasha she took a couple of bags down to the laundry room and took as much clothes she could for the time being. Out of the dryer and folding them up and putting them in the bags, though while folding she could feel the presence of the staff she saw spying on them before. 

She could feel them coming up to her one of their arms raised. Nat turned grabbing the arm pushing them against the floor "Why are you following me!" her tone of voice demanding an answer. 

The guy looks up at her "We know about your plan Widow! You doing this is ruining our only survival!" 

"What do you mean?" the guy scoffs "I don't need to tell you anything." the answer caused in his arm getting twisted making him groan in pain "tell me or you won't be leaving with four limbs." 

"Okay! I'll tell you! The boss doesn't want you to leave with the kids. He says that if we don't allow the infect to eat then they'd get use to it so they won't eat us!" he groans again from the pain Natasha was giving him. 

"If you don't stop GAH! He'll feed your son to them himself!" 

Nat leans down "let your boss know, that if he lays a hand on my son I will kill him and everyone that works for him and who he loves. I'm going to let you up if I ever see you again I will kill you and feed you to the infected myself!" 

She let's the guy go but not before taking out her pocket knife just incase he had any ideas. But no he ran off with his tail between his legs Natasha let's out a breath putting her knife away "back to the clothes. I'll keep these in Steve's room I'm sure he wouldn't mind." 

Once done getting the clothes she tied the bags up picked them and carried them back up to the main floor. 

~*~*Awhile later~*~

Natasha goes to Peter's room walking through the door she heard her son violently coughing "Peter!" she runs over to him "Ma..ma.." he says between coughs Nat's eyes widen seeing him coughing up blood "hang on I'll get your medicine!" 

She runs over to the cabinets opening each to see where his medicine was but none were found "Where the hell is it!" but she then remembered the extras she has in her pockets taking them out pouring them in her hands getting back over to Peter. 

"Here! Sweetie take these!" she hands him the pills and water that was sitting on his table. Peter put them in his mouth and swallowed panting after finishing he hugs his mother tightly "Mama I was so scared" he sniffs 

"Shh, shh it's okay you're safe now sweetheart. What happened?" 

Peter pulled away from her "before you came in, one of the nurses came and gave me medicine. Then when I was done she smiled and left and I started coughing. I pressed the emergency button but no one came." 

Natasha puts her forehead against his breathing heavily thinking she would lose her son "I'm glad I came up here to see you." "Mama can you sleep with me tonight I'm scared." 

letting out a sigh Natasha nods "Yes, I'll sleep with you tonight I'll keep you safe honey." 

She takes her shoes off gets in the bed and Peter lays down up against her. He looks up at her "Can you sing to me?" 

Nat smiles "Of course, I'll sing for you." she clears her throat and starts to sing 

_Let me sing a lullaby As you close your eyes And as you're drifting off to sleep How I hope that the dreams that you find Are bright_

_Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies? Where a tomorrow waits for you and I So hold me tight one more time, but don't kiss me goodbye 'Cause I know that I'll see you on the other side_

_I will think of our song when the nights are too long I'll dream of you for that's where I belong Love, can we meet again soon in the bluest of skies Only, in my dreams, do we meet again_

After the song was over she looked down at him seeing him asleep. Natasha smiles kissing his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Isabella's song from the promised neverland


End file.
